Red Alert
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: What happens when the prisoners break out of their cell and riot inside Arkham, taking over when Batman and Red Hood are trapped inside? Will Red Hood risk everything to take save Batman? What happens when the people in Arkham have a grudge against Red Hood and Batman? Will they both get out alive? (Warnings of possible rape and drugging and language) Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Red Alert**

 **Chapter 1**

Jason hated this! He absolutely hated this! He had been in the middle of a drug bust up and of course Bats had to show up and finish the party. Jason was cross as Batman chose to take him to Arkham himself. It was true that Batman and Gordon had a good standing relationship, but of course Bats wouldn't trust anyone to lock Jay up other then himself and maybe "Officer" Grayson.

So, here they were at Arkham. Jason's red helmet and mask had been removed as well as all of his weapons and gear. Batman had been very careful in his search and found every one of Jay's hidden weapons and put them in lock up at the prison. It wasn't as if Jason couldn't get out of the prison, he'd done it many times before, it was just inconvenient.

He sighed when Batman insisted on going with him through the whole check in process to make sure he really didn't run. As if Jason would run right now, there would be no fun in that, no show. He would escape when no one was looking, not right now when everyone was looking. Contrary to Batman's beliefs, he never harmed the innocent people, only the bad guys. But Batman had made up his mind about his "lost" son.

They had gotten through check in and Jason had changed into his prison uniform and Batman was escorting Jason to his cell. "Jason, I know you don't believe me, but this is for the best. I am doing this for you. I don't want you to be like all the other criminals, I raised you better then that."

Jason's eyes flashed with anger, "Of course you raised me better then that! You raised me to die for trying to protect my family!" It was a low blow and Jason knew it, but he didn't care.

Hurt flashed across Bruce's eyes, but then he was Batman again. Stern and unfeeling, escorting a prisoner to his cell. And that was when it had happened. Without warning the red alert went off, signaling that there was a prison break out in the process and prisoners had managed to break out of their cells. Here in Arkham that was a _**very**_ bad thing!

"Batman give me a weapon so I can help you fight! You have no chance in here alone," Jason argued quickly.

"No Red Hood, you are going into your cell and I am going to help the guards break this up," Batman argued steering Jason to his cell.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw the ambush coming, "Batman look out!"

Jason moved quickly and shoved a shocked Batman out of the way just as a foot collided with Jason's ribs, knocking him down. He grunted but before he could react, he was stabbed in the side just as Batman had been slammed in the gut with a foot and it knocked him backwards into a cell. Their assailants grabbed Jason and held the knife to his throat as they looked at Batman.

"Alright Bats, hand over the belt and any other hidden toys or the Hood gets it," the guy holding Jason hissed. Jason growled but could not move because of where the knife was placed.

Jason knew the guy holding him, he was known on the streets as "The Surgeon" because of his doctor abilities. He'd once been a doctor but when his career had been ruined, he chose this life of crime. He was best known for his torture techniques on his victims, inflicting damage without causing too much, keeping them alive but making them wish they were dead. Currently his knife was poised over a major artery and Jason knew that he would die a very slow and painful death if it was sliced just right, and knowing who was holding him, he knew it would be sliced just right.

Batman growled but slowly removed his belt. The Surgeon was smarter then that and knew Batman had other hidden weapons on him. He looked at the five other men who were with them. "Search him, he's got to have more hidden weapons then just the belt."

Jason cursed, he knew that Batman did indeed have other hidden weapons and he knew that this was not going to play out well for him, the leverage. Batman got in a fighting position to defend himself, but a hiss of pain from Jason where the knife was digging in and Batman slowed and held his hands up in defeat. After being searched, the goons found four knives hidden in various places, a couple of batarangs, a few lock picks and a few extra "goodies" hidden. Surgeon smiled as Batman scowled. He nodded and the goons took Batman's boots, gloves, and top off as well, just in case they had missed something, but they were kind enough to leave his mask on. Jason figured that would come off eventually, a lot of guys here had it out for Batman, but they would play with him first.

"It seems you are unable to follow even the simplest of instructions Batman, that's too bad. It seems that your son will have to pay the price for your defiance," Surgeon replied with a smirk as the men locked Batman in his new cell.

"Leave Red Hood alone! Your grudge is against me, so take it out on me," Batman growled and Jason just rolled his eyes, that was giving these men what they wanted, a weakness, though Jason didn't know why it mattered, it wasn't as if Batman cared about Jason, he had long since given that up.

"Ah, but you see, Hood has quite a few enemies in here. You were a fool to lock him up in here, what with how many people want him dead. Did you not stop to think that all the guys you "save" from his wrath either end up here or at Blackgate? Sure on a normal day he is able to protect himself, but this isn't normal. You made sure he had no weapons, and he hasn't escaped yet, so he's pretty screwed. And since you didn't follow instructions very well, I think it only fair to let the boy have ten minutes alone with the Joker…"

The color in Jason's face drained and Batman growled. He grabbed the bars of his cell door and yelled, but his protests were ignored as Jason was dragged away. Jason tried to hide the fear in his face, but he could do nothing about the fast pounding of his heart, which he knew Surgeon could feel because of where his hand were placed. Jason knew that no matter what he would put up a fight, there was no way he would face the clown without fighting.

However, as his grand plans of defense were being formed, Surgeon's own plans had formed. He squeezed a muscle on Jason, and Jason's eyes widened. That particular muscle made his whole body go limp and he was paralyzed, at least for the moment. He tried to control his breathing as they came close to Joker's cell and Jason saw the crowbar in Joker's hand. There was, however, one other thing Jason noticed, the guards were all taken down, at least the guards that were dumb enough to stay in this place, and they were all in very real danger.

He could see Scarecrow dosing some of the guards with his fear toxin, and Ivy was controlling some with her mind smoke. Jason hated that his inner "bat-family" instincts kicked in, but he couldn't help it.

"W…Wait…" Jason said quickly and Surgeon smirked. "I…I wanna make a deal with you…"

"There's nothing you have that I want," Surgeon stated crossly.

"There's something I have that you all want, I know all of Batman's weaknesses. I know how to cause him the most pain…I also know that you all plan to escape eventually and I know all the escape routes, even the ones the cops don't know about…" Jason said talking fast.

"And you want us to what, let you live," Surgeon asked amused.

"No…I'm not stupid enough to believe that you would let me live, even if we did make a deal…" Jason sighed, hating this so much. He knew that this would not end well for him, but he also knew at least five of the guards that were still held captive here had families at home that they cared about, Jason had heard them talking about it through the vents when he had escaped one time. He couldn't let them be tortured and killed on his watch. He may be a bad ass, but he wasn't a murder, and he didn't let these scumbags kill when he was around, and that included in here.

"What is it you want," Surgeon asked mildly intrigued.

"Let these guards go. You don't need them as captives as long as you have Batman, the hero of Gotham, and you have me to keep Batman in line…You don't need the guards…" Jason was still talking fast, but he kept his voice even, calm.

"I don't know, lotta these guys in here hate the boys in blue, why should we just let them go?"

"Because as much as they hate the guards, most of them hate me or Batman more," Jason argued.

"And you're proposing to sacrifice yourself for them? The guards that would have kept you locked up in here," Surgeon asked mildly amused.

"Well think about it logically Surgeon, most of these guys hate me or Bats more then anything. It's obvious you have the upper hand over both of us, and I know all of the ways to hurt Batman…So, why keep guards who know nothing about us when you have a wellspring of information right here…"

Surgeon paused and looked at all the prisoners who had gathered in the rec area. "What do you say boys? Would you be willing to let the boys in blue go to keep Hood here where we cam do whatever we want to him without him fighting?"

One of the men who was holding a guard shoved the guard over to his partner and walked up to Jason, running his finger over Jason's face. Jason knew the man all too well, he was a pimp and drug lord on Crime Alley. Jason had killed his brother just last week before Batman had intervened and saved this cock sucking rapist. Jason kept his gaze study and didn't flinch away from the man.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Red Hood. You know you killed my brother last week…I've been aching to pay you back for that, but death was too easy for you…" his eyes narrowed at Jason's. " _ **If**_ we let these boys in blue go, you're saying you will do everything we tell you to?"

Jason frowned at the man, "You have my word, you let the guards go, I'll cooperate…"

"I believe I'd like to see a demonstration," the man smirked and Jason's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you want," he growled.

"Suck my cock, then you'd be no better then those of us you call 'cock suckers,' or don't you remember that," the man smirked and Jason growled. "However, if you don't want to, we can always have our fun with the guards." He slowly started his way back over to the guard they had been holding and Jason's eyes narrowed even more. The poor guard was a newbie, he had only worked here a month, had only just started the last time Jason had escaped. He couldn't be more then twenty-two.

" **FINE** ," Jason growled, "I'll do what you ask, but leave the guards alone!"

Jason was pissed and it was clear on his face. Surgeon released his hold on Jason and Jason fell forward, still not having use of his limbs. It was true he still had use of his mouth, but from the neck down he was useless. It didn't really help him in this situation because if these guys decided to keep the guards anyways, there would be nothing he could do. He could only hope that in agreeing to this, the other prisoners here would see it as a bargain and let all the guards go.

Maroni, the man who had made the demand, strutted up to Jason with a smirk. He undid his pants and looked down at Jason, waiting expectantly.

"Yeah, thanks to Surgeon, you're going to have to lift my head as I only have use of my facilities from the neck up," Jason said in a hate filled tone.

Maroni seemed to be loving Jason's helplessness and took his time in lifting Jason's head up to his crotch. "Now do your job and suck me good, suck until I cum so you're my new bitch. If you don't, then our deal is off." Jason's eyes narrowed again, but he would do it, if only to protect the new guard, who no doubt would have had this fate had Jason not stepped in.

Five minutes later Maroni jacked off in Jason's mouth and his lips were forces shut so he was forced to swallow every last drop. Jason had hated every minute of that, and how he had become a spectacle for all the prisoners there, but it had the desired effect, they all could tell that Jason would keep his word. They were all no doubt looking forward to making him their new bitch, but he could handle that, or at least he hoped he could. Maroni smirked and all the other prisoners smirked too as the guards were now safe. Jason was walked down the hall to where the bars were blocking the exit and Gordon and his men were waiting. The knife was replaced at Jason's neck as the guards of the prison were pushed forward.

"Count it on our good graces Commish that we let your men go…Or rather on Red Hood's sacrifice…Either way, the guards are free to go, but rest assured that we will not hesitate to kill Batman and Red Hood if you try to break in here…"

The commissioner looked like he would come in anyways, but Officer Grayson stepped in the way, whispering something to the commissioner. Gordon didn't look happy, but he nodded. The prisoners made their way back into the deeper parts of Arkham and the guards were able to escape, but Red Hood and Batman would not be so lucky.

"Alright Hood, you got your way, the guards were let free, but now it's time for you to visit your old friend Joker," Surgeon said with a smile.

"What," Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think that little show of compliance would be enough to get you away from the Joker? Well I did tell Batman I was going to leave you with the Joker, didn't I? I would hate to disappoint him…" Surgeon shoved Jason over in the direction of Joker's cell and Harley Quinn grabbed him. He was forced into Joker's "crazy jacket", and with his arms securely behind him, the beatings with the crowbar started. Jason just closed his eyes and chose not to watch it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason hobbled along as he was pushed back to his cell. It was hard for him to walk after the beating with the crowbar, but he would show any weakness. If he did show weakness, they would exploit it and take him down. Instead he continued to show his bad ass side, it was of course a cover, but it was how he survived. He was shoved into his cell with a grunt. Batman was yelling at them, but Jason tuned him out. They laughed and were really enjoying picking at Batman, but eventually they left the two of them alone.

Once he was sure they were alone, Batman was at the front of the cell yelling. "Hood? Hood? Hood! What's going on! Are you alright! Answer me!"

Jay groaned, "Stop yelling, I'm right here."

"Are you alright," Batman asked with worry.

"What the fuck do you think," Jason growled.

"What happened," Batman asked and Jason didn't answer. "Red, answer me!"

Jason groaned again, "I got the shit beat out of me, that's what."

"What did they do to you," Batman demanded, wanting details so he could figure out how to hurt the people who hurt his son.

Jason sighed, "Joker beat the shit out of me with his crowbar. How the hell he got a crowbar here in Arkham, I don't know, but they need to review the policies here."

"How many innocent people are still here? How many guards," Batman asked.

"The guards are free, they were released, but there's no way in without coming face to face with all the guys that broke out of their cells. There are some pretty bad ass people free, Ivy, Scarecrow, Joker, Harley, not to mention the drug lords and rapists, and they're all armed. It would not be a smart idea to break into here to take them out…"

"What about other heroes," Batman asked.

"No, Golden Boy, the Replacement, and the demon child really shouldn't come, it's too dangerous," Jason warned.

"Hood, don't call them that," Batman argued for his other sons.

"I'll call them anything I damn well please after that beating, so you can just shut the fuck up," Jason growled, taking his anger out on Batman.

"So taking these guys out is up to us then," Batman reasoned.

"It's up to you, I can't do anything, I'm too broken up and I doubt that the one beating is all I am going to face from these freaks."

Before Batman could argue any further, the group was back between them and smiling. Jason was beginning to hate those smiles and he wanted to wipe them off, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had made a deal, and one he would not tell Bats about if he didn't have to. He sighed when they opened his cell and he played to the "too injured to get up" card so Batman wouldn't know about the deal he'd made with these freaks. He should have known that he couldn't keep it hidden for long.

"You must be so proud of your little boy Batsy," Joker grinned as he held Jason is an almost loving embrace, if it weren't for the fact that it was Joker. "He sacrificed his free will to save all of those guards from their horrendous fates that we had planned for them."

"What are you talking about Joker," Batman growled, hoping to draw Joker's attention away from Jason.

"I mean that Hoodie here," at this Joker caressed Jason's face gently, in a loving family way and Jason pulled away, "gave up his own freedom to fight us to save the guards. When he was brought to us, we were doing all kinds of fun things to the guards and Hoodie put a stop to it. He offered to give up his free will and go along with whatever we told him to in order to save those guards. We can beat him, stab him…"

"Fuck him," Maroni inserted with a smirk and Jason glared, but didn't argue.

"Yeah, that too, if that is your cup of tea," Joker cackled. "Anyways, Hoodie here volunteered to be our own personal punching bag test subject in order to save the guards…"

"Hood wouldn't do that," Batman argued.

"Aww, do you really think that little of your Hoodie? He was quite the hero. He saved that new guard from being used by Maroni and his men and instead took on the punishment for himself," Joker said gleefully.

"Hood," Batman asked.

"Yeah what of it? You raised me after all. Just 'cause I kill these bastards for a living doesn't mean I don't have some form of a heart. I never hurt the innocent people, I save them," Jason argued, annoyed that Batman thought so little of him.

"So you see Batsie, Hoodie is now our new play thing until we get tired and break out of here. He may survive it and he may not. Anyways, it should be quite the show for you since you can't get out of that cell," Joker said gleefully as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Jason in the shoulder. Jason bite hard down on his lip to keep from letting any noise escape, he wouldn't give the Joker that power over him.

"Now my precious little Hood, lets see what you are afraid of. I've made a new fear toxin and I've been wanting to test it out, but you stopped me from using it on the guard, so now you'll just have to be my test subject. I could always use the warden or his kid, but somehow I have a feeling you'd rather I use it on you," Scarecrow said with a smirk.

Jason sneered, "Just get it over with Crane!"

Scarecrow smirked and withdrew a needle and injected it into Jason's arm and then they shoved him back in his cell to await what would happen next. The drug was fast acting and they left to the sound of Jason's screams, which was music to their ears.

Three hours later Jason was drenched in sweat and his voice was very weak and almost gone. He kept his eyes closed and he stayed curled in a ball. He hadn't heard a word Batman had yelled at him as he went through the physical pain of every traumatic memory he had, and he had a lot of them, all the stabbing painful memories of never being enough for Bruce, of his mother's betrayal, his painful capture and beating by the Joker, his death, of waking up in a casket and having to dig himself out, of every stab, gunshot wound, drug, and all the other bad shit he had gone through. Jason was a shaking mess when they returned for him.

"Aw, look at the poor baby, curled in on himself…I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't anything more then a cock sucker," Maroni laughed as he entered Jason's cell.

"Get the HELL away from him," Batman growled.

Maroni chuckled, "You don't get a say here Bats. Me and the boys are getting restless and it's time for Red Hood here to do his job." Maroni lifted Jason by his hair and Jason winced but didn't open his eyes.

Batman was yelling and gripping his bars. He was looking for any way to escape but he couldn't find any. He hated seeing that scumbag dragging Jason away and he swore to himself when he got out of this he was going to beat that man bloody. He also vowed never to lock Jay up here again. They had cells in the Batcave, why didn't he ever lock Jay up there. Why had he been such an idiot and brought Jay here! He had to make this right somehow! He watched with worried eyes as Jason and Maroni disappeared from his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning now, this chapter contains rape, so if you don't like that and it triggers you, skip over this chapter. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 2**

Jason groaned as he slowly came off of Scarcrow's fear toxin. When he looked around, he saw that he was surrounded by Maroni's men and sighed. He knew what Maroni had planned, and his word be damned he didn't want to just take this. As if reading his thoughts, Maroni smirked.

"You wouldn't be having second thoughts, would you Hood? Just because we let the security guards free doesn't mean we don't have leverage over you," Maroni chuckled.

"Yeah, and what leverage would that be, you bastard," Jason growled.

"Well, if you must know, one of the officers out there was fool enough to try to get in here and save the Bat singlehandedly." Maroni nodded and three more escaped prisoners came forward dragging a struggling officer and Jason cursed under his breath, it would be that dumb ass.

"I can tell that you seem to know dear ol' rookie cop officer Grayson," Maroni smirked and brushed his fingers across Dick's face and Dick pulled away.

"Yeah, that bastard is the one who normally locks me up, though he normally locks me up in Blackgate," Jason growled, putting up a show.

"So, the great Red Hood won't mind if we go ahead and make officer Grayson here our fuck toy…It will save you after all, and isn't that always your main goal, to look out for yourself," Maroni chuckled.

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Leave that rookie alone, he ain't done nothing to you. If anything, it should be me who pays him back. He never works Arkham, only Blackgate, so none of you have any reason to mess with him."

"Tell you what Hoodie, we'll hold onto the rookie and he can watch the show, and then if you still want your revenge on him, you can extract it in your own cell. Either way, me and my boys are going to have our fun, either with you or with him, it's your choice…"

Jason looked over at Dick, who was fighting the three goons holding him as best as he could, and Jay could see in his eyes that he was begging Jason not to do this. Jason frowned, "Just do whatever you're planning to do to me and get it over with so I can beat the hell out of that stupid pig." Jason's eyes narrowed, pretending to look at Dick with hate, but honestly, he was more worried about protecting his big brother.

Dick looked at Jason with such eyes, begging for his little brother not to do this, but Jason looked away. Dick hated this, he hadn't been able to come in as Nightwing, not while he was still on shift. He had begged Gordon to let him off early, but Gordon had insisted that they needed every man for this job, especially with the warden and his young son still trapped inside. Dick couldn't stand the thought of Bruce _**or**_ Jason getting hurt, so he decided the only way to help was to go in as Officer Grayson, but he'd underestimated the thugs in here.

Maroni stepped up to Dick with a smile, "Don't look so somber Officer Grayson, you're going to get to see the show, compliments of the Red Hood. Course he may kill you once he gets you alone in his cell, but that's a fun time for later. For now, why don't you sit back and relax and enjoy the show, I know we will…"

Dick tried again to get free from the three guys holding him, but he couldn't. He didn't want to see his little brother hurt like this. He'd been unable to save Jason from Joker and they had lost him when he was a kid, now he was unable to save him now without giving away his identity.

"Just put the pig in with the Bat, he doesn't need to see this," Jason tried to growl, but it was obvious he knew he wasn't going to get his wish and that he couldn't do anything to spare Dick from watching this.

"Oh, what's this? Does Red Hood have a soft spot for this rookie cop? Maybe you've even fucked him before," Maroni smirked as he ran his fingers over Dick's cheek and Dick pulled away.

Maroni smirked and his men grabbed Dick's hair roughly and jerked it up to where it was facing Maroni. Maroni smirked and leaned in and kissed Dick deeply and Jason saw red. He growled and, running on his adrenalin, jumped at Maroni and punched him hard in the face. Jason was ready to kill Maroni, but one of his men were faster and shot Jason in the leg. He was at a sever disadvantage here because he was outnumbered and outgunned.

Crock took the place of the three men holding Grayson and pulled his head back, forcing him to arch his head so he had the perfect view of what was going to happening to Jason. Dick couldn't turn his head away from Jason's direction, but he sure as hell didn't want to see his little brother taken advantage of, or beaten up, especially when it was because he was protecting him. No, Dick couldn't look away, but he sure as hell wasn't going to watch this happen. He swore he'd kill ever last one of these bastards once he got out of here and went to his night job, but for now, he would have to play their game. He closed his eyes, the only small comfort he could give Jay.

"Alright, Hood, let's have some fun with this…go ahead and undress yourself, since you are our official cock sucker," Maroni smirked.

Jason's eyes narrowed at the man, "You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy killing you, very slowly, when this is all over with…"

"Empty threats as far as I'm concerned, once we break out of here, I may just have to drag you along with me, since you're sure to become my favorite new cock sucker. We might also think about selling you off to Black Mask, he's offered a pretty price for your head. Now come on, don't keep us waiting or we might change our minds and start having fun with officer Grayson."

Jason's eyes stayed narrowed and his jaw clenched in anger, but he did as he was told, stripping off the blue prison uniform and glaring at Maroni. "Boxers too Hood, we can't have our fun with those on." Jason let out a growl, but then he removed the boxers too.

When Maroni motioned him forward, Jason took his sweet time getting there, thankful the bullet had only grazed his leg, and glaring all the way. Once he approached Maroni, Maroni made a circular motion to Hood and he rolled his eyes but turned around to where his back was facing Maroni. The man took too much pleasure in touching Jason and he took his time with it. Eventually the other men moved in to get their chances at touching the famous Red Hood. A few guys even took the chance to steal a kiss. Through the whole ordeal, Jason kept silent, not saying a word, only glaring daggers at the bastards.

Eventually they got bored with touching and Jason was shoved to his knees. Pants were opened and dicks were brought out and Jason did as he was told, sucking each man who took a turn, but still he made no noise, he only glared daggers at them all.

"Well Hood, since you killed my brother, it only seems fitting that I should be the first to test your sweet ass," Maroni smirked. Jason glared at the man.

However, with Dick still in Crock's hold, he didn't dare refuse. He cursed his older brother silently for being such a dumb ass and coming in without any plan or any backup. Jason bit down hard on his lip when Maroni breached him from the front. Sure, Jay had had relations with other men, but never this brutally and never by force, without any preparation. Jason was trying to keep biting his lip down hard when he felt fingers penetrate him from the back.

Jason hated being fingered, and being fingered dry hurt like a bitch, but he refused to cry out, he wouldn't give Maroni the satisfaction. Eventually, Maroni pulled his finger out but then he replaced it with his dick and shoved it into Jason and Jay almost bit his lip in half to prevent any pained noises escaping. Maroni didn't wait, he just shoved his whole dick in all the way, and Jay closed his eyes as he continued to bite hard on his lip. He went over the many ways he was going to kill these men when they got out.

Several men and several hours later, Maroni and his men were done. They released Jason and slowly Jay crawled over to his clothing to put it back on. There was no way he was going to face Batman again not dressed. Once he was finally dressed, he frowned at the group.

"You know you make a great bitch, I'm gonna enjoy ramming your ass over and over again," Maroni smirked. "So, how would you like this? Would you prefer to walk back to your cell or would you rather I carry you back to your cell?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, his legs throbbed like crazy and he doubted he could stand on his own, but he'd be damned if he let these motherfuckers have the satisfaction of carrying him back to the cell. He winced as he slowly forced himself to his knees.

"Look at that boys, Red Hood on his knees, now that is a sight I could get use to," Maroni chuckled, and Jason's eyes narrowed before he forced himself to his feet.

Maroni seemed satisfied and shoved Jason forward. Jason stumbled but he refused to show weakness where he didn't have to, so he continued to walk forward, even though each step was agony. He leaned on the walls for support as he walked until they finally arrived back to his cell.

"Well here we are, back to your home sweet home, and as promised, we'll leave you a little present…" Maroni smirked as he shoved Jason forward who stumbled and fell face first onto the floor in his cell. The next thing he knew, Dick was being tossed in behind him and landed on top of him, his hands handcuffed behind him. Jason groaned and shoved Dick off him.

As soon as the men were out of sighed Batman looked through the small window in his cell, grabbing the bared windows. "What the hell happened! I thought you said you saved all the guards."

"Yeah, I did and then this dumb ass thought he'd play the hero…Your welcome by the way," Jason said in a hate filled tone.

Dick looked over at Jason with concern, "Jay are you…"

"I swear to God Golden Boy if you ask if I am okay, I will kill you myself," Jason growled.

"Right…"

Batman frowned, "Would either of you care to explain why officer Grayson is now in here?"

Jason opted not to answer, instead slipping a lock pick in Dick's hand. "I can't escape, I'm their entertainment, the only reason they aren't touching the warden and his kid…You use this and get to the warden and get the hell out of here and don't look back Golden Boy."

"Jay I already tired the rescue thing and it didn't exactly go my way…There are a lot of prisoners guarding this place…There is no way in or out without someone letting you out…"

"There's a way out if you know all the ways…" Jason groaned and pulled a twig out and began to draw in the dirt of his cell. "Follow these blueprints of the vents and it will lead you to the warden's office. Once you get him and his kid in the vents, follow this vent to get out…It's a stinky rout out, leads to the sewers, but it's one of the few routs that these idiots won't check…"

"But Jay, what about you…"

"Get out of here! Forget about me!"

"Jay, I won't leave you! You're my brother! Consequences be damned, I won't leave you here to suffer at the hands of those bastards!"

"Wow, such language for you golden boy, I'm surprised. Alfred's gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap." Jason frowned, "At least tell me the others aren't dumb enough to try to break in here to play the hero. They will eat the replacement and the demon child for breakfast and not give it a second thought. Half this prison is the crazy people and the other half is the drug lords and rapist. There's a lotta child rapists in here because Bats never lets me kill them…" Jason glared in the direction of Batman's cell. "It's not safe for either of the boys to come, and it's not like Babs is going to be much help in that chair…"

"They could call the League," Dick suggested lightly.

"Don't be stupid, the League won't come for me, I'm the bastard child, remember," Jason said bitterly.

"Jay," Dick said in a sad tone.

"No, don't do that, don't do that thing you always do! I'm not some little lost puppy you need to take sympathy on, I don't need your pity! I came to terms of my exile a long time ago and I am fine with it. I'm fine with working with Roy and Kor'i from time to time and that is all the family I need! I don't want or need your sympathy, I never have and never will!"

"Jason," Batman said from across the hall in his own cell.

"Shut up," Jason hissed.

"No, Jason, we need to talk about this…We need to…"

"Shut up! They're coming back," Jason hissed, forcing himself to his feet.

Without warning, Jason turned and punched Dick hard in the jaw. Dick stumbled backwards from surprised right as the group showed up. "I see you are taking your revenge out on that rookie cop, that's good. Now, we need you to come with us, Hood," Maroni said with a smile.

"Now why would I want to go with you for more of your fun and games," Jason said lightly, but with a dangerous edge to his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say we _want_ you to come with us? What I meant to say is that you're coming with us, like it or not!"

Jason frowned, "And what 'fun and games' do you have planned this time? More cock sucking and raping?" Jason shook his head, "You really are too predictable, you know that Maroni…"

"Nope, this time we need you to go with us on a little field trip to the Warden's office…His kid and pretty little wife are there, and we need his code to get into the weapon's vault."

"You have a bunch of smart people here who can hack a lock code, why do you need the warden?"

"Because, _Hood_ , it's a genetic code, only his genetics will work on it, and he's been rather…difficult…"

"So, why do you need me," Jason asked with a frown.

"Because Warden seems to think you are a bad ass, maybe you can scare him into submission," Maroni said with a smirk.

"That's not the real reason though, is it?"

Maroni smirked, "You're smarter than they give you credit for, Hood. We're going up to pull Officer Grayson's file, and of course your file as well. We need to make some changes to your file and add 'cock sucker' to your list of… _talents_ …."

"Again, why do you need me? You can change my record without me being there," Jason said with annoyance.

"Would you rather we take Officer Grayson with us…" Maroni trailed off and Jason's eyes narrowed.

"I told you that bastard cop is mine to punish! You leave Grayson out of this!"

"Then come along, Hood," Maroni said simply. He went to unlock the door then looked directly at Dick, who had stayed back for most of this exchange. "If you try to get out while we are opening the cell for Hood, we'll shoot him, and you, so I'd stay back if I were you!"

Dick showed him a hateful look but stepped back to the back of the cell as Red Hood left. It killed Dick to watch his little brother be taken away, but as Officer Grayson, there was nothing he could do. He pursed his lips in anger as he watched them walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Alert Chapter 4**

"Why the hell did you come unarmed," Batman billowed at Dick.

"Because, _**I**_ wasn't going to leave Jay locked up here," Dick billowed back. "I _**told**_ you not to lock him up here with all the crazies! I told you he had a lot of enemies here, including the psychopath that killed him! You didn't want to listen to me, and you just _had_ to bring him here! Now look where we are," Dick growled, crossing his arms and glaring at Batman.

"Look, _Officer_ Grayson, I was just doing my job! I took Hood off the street before he killed anyone else!" Batman growled but then sighed, "I should have listened to you," he whispered.

"It's too late now, we can't help him in here. Even if I can get out of here and try to make it to the sewers, it doesn't mean I will. I can't leave Hood here to suffer…You didn't see what they did to him," Dick closed his eyes to try to hide the look of guilt and pain, then sighed. "This wasn't just a simple torture job…Maroni wants to make Jay suffer…Jay killed Maroni's brother because his brother was going to rape a little seven year old girl…I was working that night, it was a trafficking case we've been working…You caught Maroni before Jay could kill him…We found the girl alive, all thanks to Jay…You just got the clean up job. If he hadn't been there, you would have been too late to save that girl. I'm not saying that the way Jay goes about his job is right, but, well, he does what the rest of us won't do, what we won't cross, though after today, I might think about it…"

"Dick, you can't mean that…You're a good cop, you can't change your ways now," Batman argued.

"Well, where have my ways gotten me really? They got me here, locked up in this cell with no way to help Jason. Face it, Jay is keeping us both safe. They are using him to hurt you, but you will be spared any physical pain…" Dick closed his eyes again then slowly opened them and looked at Batman, "And they are using me as leverage to get Jay to behave. He's doing everything they tell him to do now because he doesn't want them to hurt me. You and I both know that Jay could be out of here easy, he knows all the escape routes, but he's still here…Did you stop to think about why?"

"Well…He…He was beat pretty bad by Joker…Maybe he's too hurt to actually escape," Batman ventured, but he knew it wasn't likely. He vowed that if he got out of here, he would never lock Jason up in this place again.

"You know that isn't the truth just like I know it isn't. He hasn't left because of us and because of the warden and his family. Despite what you may think of Jay, he really is a good guy, he still cares about this family, no matter how well he may hide it. If Jay didn't care, he'd have let Maroni and his men beat me and rape me, or he'd have let the guards stay here and suffer their horrible fates. Face it, Batman, Jason is good down deep, he just doesn't like to show it. He's hurt."

Dick sighed sadly, "I'm as guilty as the rest of us on this too. I should have reached out more to him, I should have tried to reconnect with him, but something always seemed to get in the way…Al is the only one who actually talks to Jay anymore and Al is the only one Jay lets in. I can promise you this much, if it were Al they had in here, and not us, Jay would have already killed these bastards without blinking an eye, but he longs so much for your approval."

"What makes you say that," Batman asked.

"Can you not see it with your own eyes? You really are blind, Bats…Jason has always wanted your approval, he's always tried hard for that. Now he may be fighting crime in a way you don't approve of, but you have to admit that he gets things done and he keeps the streets clean…" Batman didn't say anything, and Dick knew that was answer enough. Dick sighed and sat back down, waiting to see how bad of shape Jay would be in this time when they brought him back to them.

An hour passed and Jason returned, a group of Maroni's men following him, and a woman and kid with him. Dick and Batman both came to the front of the cells trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hood, what's the meaning of this," Batman growled.

Jason sighed, "Just step back Batman, you're going to get some new prison mates," Jason looked so tired, and, upon further inspection, Batman realized Jason had a new shot wound in his shoulder.

"Hood, what happened," he asked carefully.

"He was brave, he saved daddy when daddy was trying to save us," the kid said, they kid couldn't be more than eight years old.

Batman still looked confused, but Jason just sighed again, "Batman, please step back, I don't want these two to have to come back with me and Maroni's men…"

Still confused, Batman didn't say anything, just tried to read Jason's thoughts in his eyes. What he saw there made him worry. There was no fight in Jason's eyes like normal, he just looked tired, like he was giving up. Apparently, Batman waited too long because one of Maroni's men stepped forward and put pressure on Jason's new shot wound. Jason let out a hiss of pain and the woman and child looked worried and finally, with a slight growl, Batman stepped back. Maroni's men smiled and unlocked Batman's cell.

"Here's your new cell mates Bats, the warden's brat," they said shoving the kid in, who looked absolutely terrified. "And his pretty little wife," they said brushing their fingers across her cheek and she flinched.

Jason let out a growl and jumped the man. He shoved the Warden's wife behind him to protect her and quickly shoved her in Batman's cell, closing the door. Then he turned to face Maroni's men.

"You can't even follow simple instructions, can you Hood? Well, I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson, won't we," one of Maroni's men growled.

"Yeah well you didn't hold up your end either. You were to deliver the kid and his mom to Batman's cell and leave them alone. You were not suppose to hit on her," Jason growled, crouching in a fighting stance. He was ready to go and then another gunshot rang out.

Jason cursed and grabbed his leg just below the knee cap as Maroni stepped up. "Why am I not surprised that you didn't follow orders Hood? And after we were so nice as to let the warden's kid and wife be. You know your place here, Hood, you're our pleasure toy, you're our punching bag, you do not get to think on your own, nor do you get to fight back!"

Jason stayed on the floor, holding his shot leg and not looking up. Both Batman and Dick knew this strategy, it was a submissiveness, to so compliance so the enemy might have mercy. Batman pursed his lips, he hated seeing his second son crouched like this. Jason was a fighter and to see him give up the fight like this, it wasn't normal.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to teach you a lesson, and count it on our good graces that we leave the warden's family alone this time. I'm feeling gracious, so they won't have to be punished for your misbehavior, just you this time."

Jason didn't look up as they hauled him to his feet and dragged him away. Batman watched his son go with worry. He hated being so helpless like this.

"Mr. Batman," the child in his cell asked and Batman turned to look at him. "Is he going to be okay? They aren't going to hurt him, are they?"

Batman knew they were going to hurt Hood, and probably pretty badly too, but he didn't want to upset the kid. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine, Red Hood is tough, it takes a lot to take him down…"

"He was so brave," the woman said. "My husband is the warden here. We always come to have lunch with him on Wednesday, and we had just made it to his office when the alarms went off and the jail went into lockdown. My husband tried to get us out, but the guard with us was shot and killed. They didn't kill my husband because they said they needed him, but they locked us up in his office…There was a guard inside the office and outside the office so there was no way for us to escape. We thought all hope was lost, and then Red Hood came in…"

The woman looked very sad at this. "They demanded that my husband give them the file on Red Hood so they could change his occupation…" She winced at this before continuing, "My husband was reluctant, but Hood told him it was okay. So, my husband gave him the file and he changed it, something not suitable for a child's ears…" She looked down at her young daughter and frowned. "After that, they demanded my husband open his safe that had all their weapons and costumes in it. When he refused, they grabbed us. My husband tried to stop them, but they shot at him…Red Hook moved so fast that none of us saw it happen, but he took a bullet in his shoulder so my husband wouldn't be shot."

"He was so brave, he saved my daddy," the girl said with scared eyes, but behind that fear there was amazement.

"Anyways, they told my husband that they were going to take us away, have their way with us, since my husband couldn't do what he was asked…" She looked sad at this. "Red Hood stood in the way, he told them that he was their only…" she glanced at her daughter before continuing, "…toy and that they were to leave us alone. The men laughed, they couldn't see why Red Hood would risk his own safety to protect the warden's family when the warden would have made sure he was locked up and didn't escape."

At this she felt the need to add, "It's not his fault you know, he doesn't arrest these crazies, he just runs the prison that keeps them here. He didn't want to, but after being injured in the war, he couldn't find work. Commissioner Gordon being a vet himself understood and offered him the job as warden here. He told my husband it wasn't the best job in the world, and this was the crazy house, but it was a job. My husband has always felt the need to provide for this family, so he agreed to take the job. He locks these people up because it's his job, not because he wants to…I don't know why Red Hood was being locked up here, but he saved my daughter and me, so he can't be all that bad."

Batman sighed, "He's here because I brought him here. He was trying to kill someone on Crime Alley when I stopped him. If I had it to do over again, I wouldn't have brought him here. Red Hood may be a criminal, but he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Well, anyways, they went to take us away and as they were headed for the door, my husband was begging for mercy for us. My husband is a proud man and doesn't beg, but he cares about us and doesn't want anything to happen to us. Red Hood stood up for us…He told Maroni that he couldn't harm us. He reminded Maroni that he was there for them to torture, so he needed to leave us alone. Maroni reminded Red Hood that he already had a cell mate and there were only allowed two per cell, but he told Maroni that you, Batman, didn't have a cell mate. Maroni argued that there were two of us and that would make three to a cell and that wasn't allowed, but Hood reminded him that one of those three was a kid and so they didn't count." She sighed sadly again, "They punched him hard in the stomach for fighting back, but they agreed and here we are…Mr. Batman, Red Hood may be a criminal in your book, but he saved my husband and he saved my daughter and me, he can't be all that bad…"

Batman sighed again, "No, he's not all that bad. I wish we hadn't come today…"

"Don't worry," Officer Grayson said from across the hall, "we're going to get out of here and then we're going to send someone in to rescues Hood."

"How, we're locked in here," she argued.

Officer Grayson smirked as his cell door unlocked, "Hood thought ahead, he gave me a lock pick…I have to hurry if we're going to get out of here…"

Officer Grayson hurried across the hall and picked the lock and opened their cell, "Now we need to get out of here and then we can send help for Hood…"

"You three get out of here, go the rout Hood told you about, I am going to go after Maroni and save Hood."

"But how, Mr. Batman? You don't have any weapons and they have a bunch…" she argued.

Officer Grayson smirked, "I wouldn't count Batman out just yet, he's pretty resourceful…Now lets get the two of you out of here…"

"But what about my husband," she asked.

"I'll get him, don't you worry," Batman said, "And then I will get Hood and we're going to stop all these crazies in here!"

'Let's hope we're not too late.' Dick thought, but he didn't dare voice his concern out loud.


End file.
